Miscellany
by sh1n3d0wn
Summary: Just a place for me to dump random, quick one shots that come to mind. Go ahead and read if you like!
1. Karma

**A/N: I have no idea why, but lately I've been havinvg these really interesting ideas about the reasons/motivations behind several of the skills from Elsword which led to their creation. They may or may not be short. I can't really say, but I do hope you enjoy them!**

**til next time!**

**~shine**

Karma

Written by: shinedown

Disclaimer: I don't nor do I ever intend to own Elsword. If I did, however, you'd know. Trust me.

If there was one thing she hated more than anything in the world, it was being underestimated, she supposed. Being made to feel as if she were less than she truly was, being told that her value was less that it truly was, being made to wonder if her worth was truly as high as others thought. She couldn't stand people who tried to tear away from her the greatest treasure she could ever have been given from her friends, or even..._him_. Her confidence. Her smile. Her very reason to wake up and face the day.

So, during her time in the Night Savers, her heart was the first thing to harden.

She would not allow anyone to take away anything from her. She would show no weakness, she would steel her resolve so that even a man like Wally would flinch at the very sight of her steely glare.

After her heart, she supposed the next to harden was her grasp on her emotions. She wouldn't allow anyone to force her into an emotional state, and those that tried met with a sweet smile, and a rather violent kick to the face. Rena had soon come to be the last person you would want to make angry. Even her superiors felt a slight bit of fear, if not for themselves, then for the others who did not like the once gentle woman. Rena didn't mind at all. She was still the same woman she used to be, however, she had something she didn't want to lose. Something more valuable than all the treasures of her people and any soon to be discovered in the world.

She had people she would give anything for. People who loved her and she loved just as much. She had friends who meant the world and more to her.

So, when people tried to make her think she was weak, to make her thing that the strength she had would never be enough when she knew she could hold the universe up if she so tried, she felt...angry. No...not really. But she felt an emotion very close to that. More volatile, but not quite hatred. Rage, then? She supposed that's what it was. It was what sparked her rather... "unique" alterations to several of the Night Saver techniques she learned. It also allowed her to create one of her own.

Which was perhaps why she liked using it so often. It was perfect to her; a strong blast that blew away the opposition with a powerful eruption of wind energy. But to her...it was more than that. It was a way to purge the prejudices placed upon her from her mind, to release the pent-up frustrations, and send back the hatred she got from others twofold. Its name...?

"Karma."


	2. With A Watchful Eye

With A Watchful Eye

Written by: shinedown

Disclaimer: I don't nor do I ever intend to own Elsword. If I did, however, you'd know. Trust me.

Was it so wrong for him to be interested? Was it so wrong that all ne wanted to know was what made her _tick_? How she could be so perfect…so…_flawless_? Was that so wrong?

He supposed in a way, yes. His interest in her could be seen as an obsession, he supposed, but what researcher _didn't_ get immersed in their work so much that they obsessed over it? He didn't care about anything else but her CODE. He didn't even care what people thought about him as he watched clip after clip of her battles, recorded in secret without her knowledge. For such a tiny, frail thing, she certainly could handle herself well.

And her ability to create other Nasods like herself was astounding! You wanted proof? Then you need look no further than her three servants, Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand. One was quick, able to move faster than the blink of an eye. He was strong, loyal and fearless. The other was much more calm, but still immensely powerful. Utilizing electricity much like her mistress, though she rarely ventured too far from the queen. The last was rarely seen, but it was quite clear he was the queen's ace in the hole. While he wasn't fast, he made up for it by thoroughly crushing anything that stood in his way. Much unlike Oberon, Ferdinand often disobeyed his queen if he felt she needed him to stay longer. Oddly enough, he was very rarely punished for this.

Add chuckled darkly as he stared at the figure on the screen. There were multiple in fact, but he didn't care about the others. His main focus was the one sitting quietly while the others seemed to joke and horse around.

Yes, his focus was on the little queen herself.

How old must she be? She was certainly not from this age, that was for sure. She looked like one of the more ancient types, not the mechanical mockeries they had this day and age. No, she was much more interesting. Could she have been made with the same process he had used to make his weapons? What had her time been like?

Geezus, there were so many things he wanted to know that only _she_ could tell him! He certainly didn't want to _hurt_ her or anything like that! She was far too valuable for that. He didn't think he'd be able to repair her if she were indeed damaged, in case he most likely had to fight just to get close enough to fulfill his curiosity.

No matter. Any who would try to get in his way would learn soon enough.

"Now then," He spoke softly, a wild grin spreading across his face as he turned away from the console. He summoned his dynamos to him as he walked, taking the chocolate bar from his pocket and ripping it open. "I think it's about time you and I had an audience, my queen."


	3. Energy Spurt

Energy Spurt

Written by: shinedown

Disclaimer: I don't nor do I ever intend to own Elsword. If I did, however, you'd know. Trust me.

For a while now, she'd noticed something off about her body. There were times when her magic power would fluctuate. Sometimes she'd be as strong as can be, maybe even ten times stronger if she was lucky. But those times also came with a price. the pain. The unimaginable pain that shot through her body if she unleashed spells stronger than a simple fireball. The stronger the spell, the stronger the pain, even going so far as to causing her to black out. But there were other days, days much worse than those. Days when she was so helplessly weak that even casting magic was a chore. She could barely lift her wand or even dress herself. It was as if a huge weight had been pressed to her shoulders and Elsword was sitting on it, bouncing around in glee.

Okay, maybe using him in that example was a bit too harsh, the Battle Magician mused. Lately he'd been very sweet to her. Caring even. He would come to her side and rescue her when she was feeling weak, and sometimes he'd even offer to carry her in his arms or on his back. Raven, Chung and Oberon had offered the same, and Aisha was glad to have friends who took such great care of her.

But that didn't explain why her power was suddenly acting so strangely. She'd consulted with Allegro, Echo, heck even Cha Cha Buch, but no one could explain why. Even after the experiments to see just what spells she could use that didn't cause her too much pain. But then they found out that it wasn't just the spells. Fighting in general was a horrible experience in and of itself. Swing the wrong way and it felt as if her arm ad been torn off. A wrong step and she'd easily sprain her ankle or trip, falling face first to the ground and howling in pain.

It was then that Aisha feared that she was becoming useless to her friends. She tried to put on a brave face and bear it, but it was hard to concentrate when almost every movement made her eyes water, and her vision swim. And if it wasn't that, then she tired easily, so easily that even _walking_ three feet at a time left her gasping for breath. Anyone that tried comforting her only made her feel worse. But she enjoyed the company nonetheless.

As the months wore on, Aisha began to notice something else. A sort of tightness in her chest. It was hard to pinpoint, but it was there, and it was making it hard to breathe. Anyone who found the girl wheezing instantly knelt by her side and tried easing her mind, thinking she were having a panic attack. _If only that were it,_ Aisha found herself silently wishing. But no. It was that painful knot in her chest. It felt like someone was kneeling there, pressing tighter and tighter until she felt as though she were suffocating. She became frustrated, annoyed even. First her powers go out of whack and now this?!

X X X

"What the hell is going on?!" The girl screamed in frustration, bringing her staff down hard on the nearest object; an action that brought something even more unexpected. A large amount…something was released from her body all at once, blasting away anyone and anything within the immediate area of her. At high speed no less. Elsword and the others had to scramble not to be caught in the blast, and if not that, then avoid the things that were.

"…huh. I feel a lot better!" Aisha said, a broad grin on her face. Peeking his head out at the girl now skipping toward then, the Sheath Knight could only wonder what the hell had just happened. When he asked, Aisha shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever it was, I feel much better now."

"I think…we should stay away from Aisha from now on." The sheath knight replied. Aisha merely turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch it, Eldork. I might just explode like last time." She threatened with a smirk on her face. However, in her head she was already thinking of ways to recreate that blast from before. She had a feeling it'd be a great asset in the future. With dealing with enemies AND keeping Elsword in check.


	4. Final Strike

Final Strike

Written by: shinedown

Disclaimer: I don't nor do I ever intend to own Elsword. If I did, however, you'd know. Trust me.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most creative name in the world, but it certainly did get the point across. There were only three indications that you'd managed to upset the normally cool, aloof and cocky Infinity Sword, and that one skill was how you knew you'd crossed many, many lines with no hope of getting back on his good side. He wasn't one to hold grudges, exactly, but he most certainly didn't let anyone who spoke ill of or harmed anyone he cared about, to say or do much more than they had already done.

However, there were many reasons why he rarely ever used this skill. Truth be told, he didn't really like to. It was far too powerful for his tastes, and the fact that almost no one lived beyond it was more than enough to discourage his use of it. That's not to say that he _wouldn't_ use it though. Because he would. But only if you did the one thing he would never ever stand for.

Hurting Aisha.

Sure, the Dimension Witch could hold her own and had her own powerful skills to deal with her attackers, but Elsword was highly protective of his friends; her especially. Not that he loved her or anything, because truthfully, he didn't. He'd rather spend his time with Rena or Eve, personally. Sure, Aisha's cute and all, but her personality just...it was a bit of a turn off at times and irritated him more that made him like her as anything more than a friend. That wasn't the point though. Anyone who hurt her, was met with such intense hostility that he sometimes wondered it he was being influenced by the Dark El inside him.

It was a rather simple skill too, now that he thought about it. He'd always liked being simple, straightforward and yet still flashy. This skill was more straightforward than flashy though. Just two slashes, but those two slashes were the last thing you remember before you're sent as deep into hell as necessary to escape the enraged swordsman.

The first strike was overwhelmingly powerful...enough to cause a slight distortion in space and create a mini black hole that drew in anyone nearby that wasn't his friends. Those who were in the immediate vicinity usually died from this strike alone. Those who survived, were immediately blown away with the second attack, which caused an eruption half as powerful as the first strike. So...he supposed the name did fit, in a way. After all, it was the last thing you remember before the inevitable happens.

Final Strike was a fitting name indeed.


End file.
